ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Temporal Escape
Episode in Spanish El Escape Temporal In the Previous Episode Ben and Albedo had be rescue by Gwen and Kevin. Synopsis Ben, Albedo, Gwen and Kevin were in Ben's house. Julie walked in the door, hug and kissed her boyfriend. Ben was very thin, because after that gave menu in Vilgaxia this was not eating well. Albedo was sitting idly in a chair in the room with Ben, it was sad, had been so long since the last time someone gave him a hug and really wanted a warm hug, he remembers his time child, his mother gave him a warm hug. Elena suddenly ran into Ben's room and hugged him tightly, she was very happy to see it. The boys decided to celebrate that Ben was back, going to Burger Shack. They all were. The kids were eating, Elena did not stop to talk to Ben, even for Ben, this was already upset. Elena paused a moment when he saw the evil twin of Ben (Albedo), she had not noticed how beautiful she looked. Everyone was talking about the terrible things that happened in Vilgaxia and as was the food and school teachers. Albedo was sitting quietly eating alone in a separate bank, Elena was to accompany him. While Elena "flirted" with Albedo, Ben was saying how sad it was life without the Omnitrix: Ben: Everything has been very sad without the Omnitrix. Kevin: And very quiet, you're no longer so smug. Gwen: hehehe. Ben: You'll see. Ben rose from his seat and said "RATH" and hit the arm, without the Omnitrix, then sat back sad. Gwen: Ben, do not need the omnitrix to be a hero. Ben: :(. Ship approached Ben and howl, then Ben got in his four legs and began to smell a Ship. Julie: Ahh ... Ben?, Is Ben you all right?. Ben got up from the floor, dusted off his knee and said: Ben: Yes, I'm fine. Gwen: You said that we explain it because you're acting so strange. Ben: Okay, but not mock. Kevin: I promise we will not. Ben: I'll tell you not only Just get rid of this necklace. Gwen applied his mana and broke his collar. Ben immediately turned into a giant wolf fur green. Kevin: XD!, And you said I was a phenomenon. Ben:¬¬, oh man... Gwen: What happened to you? Ben: It's a long story, but now I'm Ben in the day and night I'm a giant wolf. Julie: Ben ohh!, Do not worry, I amo. Julie said tenderly hugging Ben. Elena stopped to talk to albedo when he saw Ben become a wolf and said: Elena: 'ohh God in heaven!, Which is ugly and hairy Ben, not as I was in love with him, looks to have fleas and bacteria, as anyone would love something like that. '''Albedo: W'ell .. I'm like .... ... '''Elena: :O!, Is a joke right?. Albedo: (sigh), no, this necklace breaks. Elena´s microchips broke Albedo´s collar and Albedo became a giant wolf. Elena: :O. Albedo and Ben came and looked. Julie: You know it's an advantage?, Now you can transform yourself and do not need the omnitrix. Ben: It is not the same. Julie: Look at this advantage, let me ride you like a horse. Julie then climbed on top of Ben and Ellen wasted no time, she climbed on top of Albedo without asking and said: Elena: a career?. Julie: Ben will win. Kevin: Stop this nonsense and we will solve a big problem is that we still, Vilgax has the omnitrix . Vilgax: Yes, here it is. Ben, Albedo, Kevin, Gwen, Julie, Elena: Vilgax!. Ben: Never go back. Albedo: Now if I go. '''Vilgax: '''Biods!. The Biods made a long row in front of Albedo. Kevin absorbed metal and went to fight, Ship merged with Julie, Gwen made manna ball, Elena made three Victor Validus and Albedo and Ben attacked. Vilgax wasted no time and activated the Ultimatrix turning their Biods in Spider Monkeys and then passing them supreme. The Spider Monkey quickly took control of the battle. Gwen and Kevin were tied with cobwebs. Vilgax had something that made microchips and Julie stopped working when he was attacked with Ship Vilgax and were quickly defeated. There were only Albedo and Ben without knocking. Albedo and Ben began to growl and surround Vilgax. They had an advantage and it was they were giants, measuring two meters long and four. Ben quickly jumped on Vilgax tumbándolo on the floor, he grabbed the neck Vilgax with both hands so that the muzzle does not reach Ben (Ben tried to bite him) and quickly jump on Vilgax Albedo. With one arm Vilgax grabbed the Ben´s neck and the other the Albedo. Albedo pushed Vilgax and Ben was bitten on the arm which was causing the Ultimatrix Ben Wolf Ben mutates supreme change to Ben, Albedo also mutual. Albedo and Ben then became huge werewolves, median 3 and a half tall with huge teeth and claws. Vilgax fought and fought, but was injured, their Biods, Vilgax transformed into a Wildmut and then Supreme Wildmut to attack the wolves. Ben grabs two with his jaw and a slight force broke them in half. Albedo used much the claws. Vilgax's robot were very broken, but still, there were many. The day came and Ben and Albedo returned to being human, Vilgax badly wounded, he pressed a red button and the boys were transported to their ship, they were exhausted, was Psyphon Vilgax's ship sedative dart and shot the children, leaving them asleep. Gwen, Kevin, Julie and Elena recovered consciousness again and saw that Ben and Albedo were gone. Aliens *Spider Monkey (by Vilgax) *Ultimate Spider Monkey (by Vilgax) *Wildmut (by Vilgax) *Ultimate Wildmut (by Vilgax) Characters Principals *Ben *Gwen *Albedo *Kevin Secondarys *Elena *Julie Villains *Vilgax *Biods *Psyphon Importants Events *Albedo and Ben turned in his wolf form again. *Albedo and Ben became werewolves (ultimates form of wolves). *Biods made their debut. *The aliens return, changing with Vilgax, but have returned. Curiosity *Elena fell in love with Albedo, apparently as a way of rejecting rebel Ben. *Ben's parents do not seem to have returned from their trip, as if Ben were not returned. *Ship and Ben get along better now. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Ben 10: Alien World Category:First Season of Ben 10: Alien World